


Fire Through The Snow

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Manjoume Father, Pain, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz's mother cheated on his father and leaves for her mother's. Not fully understanding what is going on he feels confused, even more so when his father hurts him he doesn't know what to do but keep it a secret. When Slade finds out will he help his younger brother or will he just ignore the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snow Weeps

Chapter Start

  
       The fair skinned, raven haired young teen sat on the window sill watching as white flacks fell from the grey clouded sky onto the blanket that already covered the ground of his family home. The view outside was hazy and beautiful in the boys shinning onyx eyes. The sun was setting causing spots of red and orange to shine through the cracks in the canopy of fluffiness. He blinked a few times re-adjusting his eyes back from his long gaze into the serene picture before him. He saw a black limo pull into the curve of the covered drive way. Its red eyes never blinking as it came to a full stop.

  
"Chazz!"

  
       He turned his head at the sound of his name being called from the first floor from his dad. The voice sounded angry and hurt. He knew it was his mother who was truly angry though. Just a while ago his sweet and caring mother and his father got into an argument about text messages on her phone. Chazz didn't fully understand why his father was getting so angry at some chat between her and a friend, and in his mind he didn't want to understand. He didn't want to know anything about the 'thing' that drove his mother to leave this lovely evening.

  
      Chazz rose from where he was sitting and began his decent down the decent sized grand stair case that lead straight to the front white double door. There stood his mother with a suit case packed full of the belongings she will be needing for next week before she comes back for the rest of her things. She had no tears in her onyx eyes, which to young Chazz confused him, but he would save that question for later. He loved his mother; he had been told by everyone that he looks like her, a spitting image they would say.

  
"There you are boy," His father spat." Say good bye to your mother." Chazz flinched at his father’s harsh tone but obeyed and walked over to his mother. His mom was only about five inches taller than Chazz and had longer black hair that reached her mid-back while his own only reached his neck.

"Come here sweetie." The women outstretched her slender arms inviting Chazz to mix his body with hers in the last hug he will be receiving for a while. Chazz was a little happy that his brothers were not here yet, it just means that he gets all of his mother’s love before she goes away, and they would probably be making fun of him if they saw him being such a mommy’s boy. The women gently petting his hair. Chazz closed his eyes basking in the warmth of this action.

"I'll be back for you." That was the last thing she said to Chazz, because right after that she took the suitcase in her hand and walked out the door to the waiting limo. Chazz stood there watching her walk out the door and he felt a sting in his chest. A feeling like his heart was breaking in two. The thought that passed through his mind as tears brimmed his eyes is why she wasn't looking back.

~OXOXO~

        After his father came back in, he was covered in white flakes that stuck to his black suit. He walked right past Chazz and headed straight up the stairs to his study, well that's what Chazz guessed. The young teen just stood there he wasn't too sure on what to do. The pain in his heart still lingered there as he sat on the marble floor and let a few of the tears he was holding back fall. He rested his hands in his lap, twiddling his slender fingers.  
"What are you doing on the floor young master?" He looked up as a pair of white flats presented themselves in his down casted view. In front of him stood the head maid of the house. Her name what Mizuki Hashino. She had long, brown hair that was tied back in a neat bun. She was taller then his mother and had a bigger bust then any women he has ever seen. She wore the mandatory maid uniform that consisted of a white dress overlapped with a white apron and of course the white shoes.

"I-im just sitting." Chazz replied. Even at this young age he didn't want any one seeing weakness in him. Not wanting her to pry into his business he stood and dusted off his backside.

"Well okay sir, I just came to notify you that dinner is ready." The maid gestured toward the brown double door behind her that lead to the dinning room. Chazz nodded his head and sauntered to the door were he walked in and sat in his usual seat.

  
The dinning room was large in length and height. The walls were a nice tan with light short brown carpet. The table could fit 30 people at most and was toppled with a clean white table cloth that matched the curtain's on the far windows. On the ceiling hung and elegant crystal chandelier. Chazz sat on the left side near the windows, where he peered outside at the lightly falling snow that decorated the back yard in all it's innocents.

"Here you are young master." He averted his attention to the bowl of stew that was placed in front of him by Mizuki-chan.

"Thank you." He replied in a quiet, soft tone. The maid bowed and went back through the doors to finish her work before she retired to the maid quarters in the basement.

  
      Chazz sat there in the silence enjoying his dinner in quiet without the nagging of his father and the clamor of his brothers discussing their days. He stared out the window most of the time and the mesmerizing whiteness of the outside world that fell silently to the tranquil ground below, unaware of the filth and dirtiness of the world. Chazz felt as though he was a snow flake, pure and untouched. Innocence and blindness oozed out of the coldness of it's features, and he too was unaware of the true nature of the world and of reality.

  
     As soon as he finished his food he heard the front door open and then close. He rose from his seat and approached the doors to peek out into the front room. There stood both his brothers. Mizuki-chan came rushing into the room to grab the men's jackets and gloves.

"Where's everyone." Slade asked looking around the house.

"Master Chazz is in the dining room, your father is in his study and your mother recently left." Mizuki stated, "Please dinner is ready." She said before walking over to the closet to hang their things. Chazz closed the door and quickly went back to his seat, waiting for his brothers, who just entered.

"Good evening Chazz." Slade said taking a seat across from him, while Jagger nodded his head toward his younger brother and sat at the head of the table. Shortly after two other maids entered the room and sat a bowl in front of both his brothers.

"Where's mother?" Jagger asked Chazz as he began to eat.

"She went over grandma's" The teen replied casting his eyes away from his brothers.

"Why?" His question hurt Chazz's chest again, like it was being squeezed tell it popped.

"Her…and dad got into a fight." It took him a second to fully collect and register what was coming from his mouth. Both older boys looked at Chazz and then to each other.

"Hmm." Was all that was said from Slade, while Jagger just continued to eat. An uneasy silence ensued. Chazz did not like this type of quiet, he preferred the calm, gentle silence that wrapped itself around your being like a hug from the one you love the most. As he sat there out of courtesy for his brothers to finish a question he had earlier came to mind again. Chazz lifted his head to look at his eldest brother, Slade. "Um, Slade?," He asked gaining the black haired man’s attention.

"yes?"

"Well when they were fighting Father got mad at mom for talking to a friend through texts, why?" Jagger laughed slightly at his little brothers ignorance. Slade eyed Jagger who went back to eating.

"Uh well Chazz, it umm, well how do I say this…" He trailed off trying to think of the right words to say to a fourteen year old.

"It means mom was cheating on father with some other man." Jagger interrupted, kind of pissing Slade off.

"Cheating? So mom was seeing another man?" Chazz was in disbelief. That wasn't true in his mind. The women who he looked up to, who he truly cared for cheated on his father. How was he supposed to feel? He was confused and began to question what he has been seeing in this women he called mother.

"Man it must have been tough on dad huh?" Jagger said pushing his empty bowl aside, "I mean he really loved that women too, he can't really take cheating that well." Slade only nodded in agreement. Chazz sat there and listened to his brothers talk about his mom as if she wasn't their mom too, which got him thinking. Has his father cheated too? He didn't like this one bit. Chazz tried to keep calm as he stood from his seat and walked out of the dining room, leaving questioning looks on his brothers faces.

        Chazz didn't know where he was headed he just needed to get out of the dining room. He ascended up the stairs and down the long hall on the right side. The hall was dimly lit casting his shadow to fallow him down the eerie hall. The carpet was a dark red that matched the red walls that had gold lining and gold metal decorations hanging. His head was bowed and his mind was else where. In thought about the confusing events that had happened this nice calm snowy evening. How can such horrid events present themselves in such innocent white flakes?

"Chazz!" Snapping from his thoughts he turned his head as he noticed he passed his fathers open study. Walking back he stopped in the open doorway. His father sat behind his big oak desk that was piled with papers and other necessities his father required for work.

"Come in boy, close the door!" Chazz swallowed a lump in his throat but still did as his father said. Chazz stood there with his slender arms at his side. His eyes watched as his father stood from his desk, his movements shaky and lopsided. His fathers eyes were glossed over and half lidded. As the man approached Chazz he tensed, his body that became frozen in place as he tried to hold back how nervous he was in front of this man. Chazz never really like his father. He was a man of angry words that often scared Chazz when he was younger. His father had so much expectations for his boys that Chazz always felt to unimportant next to his brothers in his fathers eyes. He wasn't that smart or that talented, and that is not how a Princeton should be. When his father was just a foot away Chazz's eyes widened as he smelt a grotesque whiff of alcohol from his fathers breathe. Chazz's body instinctively moved back tell he came in contact with the thick wooden door and his father was inches away from him. Chazz turned his face as the man reached a hand out and snatched Chazz's slender chin in his grasp.

"You know boy, you look just like your mother…" His father trailed off his crazed eyes looking the boy up and down. "Just like her." The next thing Chazz felt was the man's other arm wrapping around his slender waist and being pulled away from the door and pushed against the desk. A small gasp escaped his lips and his shining eyes grew wide with fear. Was his father going to beat him just because he looked like the women who cheated on him? Chazz shut his eyes tightly and tensed his body even more, preparing for the impact of the mans hand or foot.

  
That's not what came, but Chazz wish it was. He felt his fathers body be pressed against his back side as his left arm snaked under his arm and straight to his belt buckle. "What-What are you doing!? Stop it!" Chazz yelled as he tried to push his body away from his fathers grasp.

"Shh boy, you don't want people to hear." He said as he placed his other hand around Chazz's mouth. Chazz's eyes shut tightly as tears brimmed his eyes. He wasn't going to let them fall, he is a Princeton after all and he refuses to show any form of weakness in front of anyone, he will wait tell he is alone in his own silent sobs and cries of pain. His father finally managed to remove the belt and push his pants and underwear around his ankles, exposing his white ass. The man pushed Chazz's upper body against the desk so that his ass was in the air and his mid back was arching in. Chazz didn't know what to do, does he cry out for help and let who ever finds them, find him in such a vulnerable and humiliating position, or does he just leave this body tell his father is done with him? His father reached a finger to his puckered virgin entrance and penetrated it. Chazz chocked back a yelp . This was uncomfortable for him, this was all new to him and very strange. Soon after his father put in another finger and then another, tell he had three fingers in the boy, stretching and widening the hole. Chazz's heart hurt and his body felt strange and violated. His Father grabbed both Chazz's wrist, binding them behind him with his own belt. His body was in such a position that it hurt.

"Try not to scream." The man said and Chazz bit his lower lip and shut his eyes. His father undid his own pants reviling his hardened member that stuck Chazz's bare ass making the boy shudder in fear. Grabbing it he placed it in front of the puckered hole and in one fluent movement and with out warning he pushed fully into the boy. Chazz felt a pain in his back side that shot up his spine causing even more tears to form at his eyes, yet none fell. With out letting Chazz adjust he began to move, faster and faster with each trust. Blood ran down Chazz's thin pale legs. Chazz stared out the window that was in front of him, behind the desk.

  
There the snow finally came to a stop and a small animal Chazz couldn't fully make out ran across the snow and then back again, causing foot print after foot print in the white blanket, folding and messing with its smoothness. He finally let a tear fall as his father trusted into him one more time and came into him gripping the boy's hair with one hand and his hip with the other. His innocents was ruined. He was no longer pure and the snow fell no more, not being able to cover the bruises on his body and soul and making them smooth, but now this boy is forever tainted with the reality of the world beneath the purity and ignorance. He laid there for a few minutes paralyzed by the thought of the snow that finally gobbled him up into the world of silence.

Chapter End


	2. The Snow Burns

Chapter Start

  
          The purity no longer shown in the young teens brilliant onyx eyes, instead all that was left was a blank pitiful stare that reflected nothing but silence. The silence of a soul and heart that will never be spoken due to pride and fear. Chazz had slumped to the floor when his father had finished with him. His body ached and his legs became to wobbly and unstable for him to stand. But there he sat, his legs folded under him and his slender hands balled into fists on the floor. His head fell to give a down casted view as he looked at his shaking hands. His mind no longer registered anything around him or the emotions in his head. His mind was a jumbled mess as emotions and events that tried to separated them selves as he tried to work out what had happened and how he is suppose to respond to this all, yet he was not in control of this. He subconsciously tried to rationalize this and give himself a valid answer so that he does not go insane. An answer as to why his own father had did this to him.

  
"Stand up, boy!" His father snapped eyeing him. Chazz had no control as he brought him self to his feet. To him everything felt as if he was in a dream. Nothing was real in his mind. The feelings around him were distant and warped to the point that he no longer registered the pain as his father gripped a chunk of his hair and pulled his face up toward his own.

"There was no stopping this son," he said as he reached his other hand to glided over the boys cheek, "you just look so much like her." That's when it clicked in his head. This was happening because of her. He was in so much pain, mentally and physically, because he resembled his mother in mainly every aspect in his fathers eyes.

  
     He would have broke down crying if it wasn't for the knock at his fathers study door. His father eyed the door as if it was the man who took his wife. There was so much hatred in his glance that it made Chazz choke back the tears in his throat.

"Get your clothes on!" His father snapped in a whisper as he went around his desk and took a seat zipping up his own clothes. Shortly after Chazz pulled his own up and wrapped his buckle lightly around his waist and not through the hoops.

"Come in!" His father yelled at the intruder. The door opened slightly and in popped Slade's head. His eyes landed on me first and that's when he fully pushed the door open and stepped inside. "What is it Slade?" The fathers voice was soft but it had a hint of venom dripping off the end of every word he said. It made Chazz flinch, his shaking never stopped and his head remained bowed to the floor. His ears remained attentive though as he listened to his older brothers foot steps and his fathers evil scowls. Then he did something with out thinking. When his brother fully stepped into the room he turned his body and without listening to his fathers angry yelling and his brothers questioning gestures to grab him he ran out the door and down the darkened hall way. His mind was only focused on one thing and that was getting away, fleeing this place that no more brought calm memories.

  
       He reached the stairs and flew down them, passing his other brother and out the front door into the dark, starry night that brought him serenity deep in his mind. A place were he could rejoice in the type of silence he truly enjoys. When he was out far enough from his home he plopped down into the white powder snow that instantly touched his exposed arms. The cold burned his skin and he could feel his lips that moved with his chattering teeth, but he didn't mind he really enjoyed being here. Out in the open with the wind swirling the snow around him. He stared up into the sky and here he felt like he had before, he felt like he was a snowflake again. But that didn't matter because he was now tainted and that wont change even if this feeling of purity continues.

  
       So there he laid and for as long as he could remember he just stared into the sky is mind never focusing in anything but the stars above him. Then that's when it happened he could no longer keep his eyes open and they began to close. Deep down he was really happy in side and he allowed his eyes to close and he kind of hoped it was forever. So that he can continue to lay in this snow that burned his skin in such a way that numbed and burned away all emotion.

Chapter End


	3. Searching Through The Snow

Chapter Start

  
         Slade had exited his father's office shortly after Chazz had left running. The eldest brother wanted to ask his father what had happened, but he knew his place and refrained from angering his father anymore then he already seemed.

  
        As he closed the wooden study door his mind drifted back to the scene he walked in on. He was confused and curious as to why Chazz was in his father's study with such a…lost expression on his face. He knew his brother did not really like their father and has always stayed clear of him. Also what had popped into his head is why his brother looked so shaken and scared. Sure he probably doesn't 'hang out with Chazz that often as he should, but come on he's a Princeton. Slade has always viewed it that him and his brothers are suppose to be strong and dedicated to excelling past every one they come in contact with. This means that his brother should not be so shaken at their parents break up. Slade could not wrap his mind around his brother's current behavior. Like he always does when he doesn't understand something he investigates. The eldest Princeton walked down the dimly light hall way trying to find the cause of all his confusion. As he walked down the grand stair case to see his other younger brother Jagger walking out of the dining room.

"Have you seen Chazz?" Slade asked.

"Um yeah he ran out the door, I tried calling out to him but uh he didn't seem to hear me." Slade was a little pissed that his other brother didn't stop Chazz. It was freezing outside and he could get sick.

  
"Come on, we have to go look for him!" Slade went to the closet and got his and Jagger's coats, threw his brother his jacket he put on his own and head out the door.

-XOXO-

      Both of the brothers had searched around the house and the back yard. The snow had started up again. It began to fall harder, causing the scene before them to blur. The night was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was Slades heavy breathing. The moon light shown dimly through the shimmer of snowflakes.  
     

      Slade couldn't believe how scared he was…wait is that the right feeling he felt? He actually didn't understand. All he fully knew and understood was that he wanted to find his youngest brother and he wants to find him now!

  
      The snow stuck to his hair and shoulders. His constant moving had caused the snow to melt making his hair dripping wet. The water slid down his forehead and down the side of his face. He wiped it away with annoyance. His feet ached and he felt chilled to the bone, he could only imagine how Chazz was feeling right now. He saw him run away with no jacket and he's probably out here right now dying for all he knows. Somehow deep down he felt as though all this was his fault. Typical of a big brother, right? If only he would have spent more time with him he wouldn't have ran away, he would have came to him and confided in him with all his problems.

  
"Slade! Slade!" The eldest brother's head spun around as did his body as he looked off into the clouded distance at his brother Jagger who was calling him. He began to run. The snow slowed him down and his legs almost buckled under him as he tried to get to him. His breath was stuck in his throat as he imagined the horrid state his brother might be in. He was scared, he wanted his brother to be alright. He didn't want to find his brother dead, he didn't want to be left with the guilt of letting him die. IF he died he too would want to fallow after.

  
       His body was frozen for a brief second when he finally reached the two. Chazz laid the with a layer of snow on his clothes and along his face. Jagger had kneeled beside him trying to get Chazz to respond to his pleas. "Chazz, you have to get up!" He shook his brother. Chazz's lips were a dark blue and his eyes had a layer of ice along his long eye lashes. What had freaked Slade out the most was that his brother was not shivering. All he had on was a short sleeve bland shirt and a pair of jeans. He knew that the body shivered to try and keep the body warm, but that's not what was going on. He had to get his brother warm. Stripping himself of his own jacket he kneeled down and threw it over Chazz. Jagger automatically moved out of the way and Slade picked the boy up.

"Jagger run home and tell Mizuki what has happened!" He ordered rubbing the boy's sides to heat him up. Jagger nodded his head frightfully and then took off.

       Slade lowered his head to his brothers own. He began to walk through the chilling air, trying his hardest to shield his brother. Tears rolled down his cheeks as more bad thoughts swimmed through his head. "Chazz please, if you can hear me don't die, don't die." He cried holding his head, wrapping his fingers in Chazz's wet, soft locks.

  
       As soon as he entered the door Mizuki ran over. "Take him to the couch and take off his clothes, hurry!" She practically yelled. Doing as he was told he sat Chazz up and began to strip him. His big hands glided over Chazz's soft pallid skin as he pulled his shirt over his head. Reaching his belt buckle he quickly undid it and pulled his pants and under wear down, throwing them to the side, telling himself he would get them later. He turned the boy to the side and laid him down. Mizuki came back in along with Jagger, she held a towel and a hat, well Jagger had a boat load of blankets. Rushing over she dried his hear to a damp wetness and put the hat over his head.

"Slade help your brother put those blankets over him, I'll go call a doctor and tell your father." Mizuki left the room and Slade and Jagger began piling blankets on top of Chazz's thin frame. "

  
-XOXO-

        The doctor had arrived and hour and half later to check on Chazz, he had said that they were lucky they found them when they had. Chazz was doing fine and his body temperature had risin back up. All he need was rest. Soon after he left.

  
     Both men sat on the opposite couch watching their brother. "I'll go get some tea okay." Jagger said as he patted Slade on the back, "Don't worry Slade he'll be okay."

     Standing up he walked out of the room. Slade nodded more to himself and stood up. Kneeling beside Chazz he knelt down and rested his head on the boys rising and falling chest. His right hand had moved to the boys hair and he lightly played with it watching the boys angelic face in it's calm sleeping state.  
Jagger would never admit it but he loved Chazz, more then he should, but it was only recently when he had come to grip with that conclusion. He wasn't one to accept these types of emotions so easily and was confused and depressed at the fact that he couldn't figure out what he was feeling at the time. Because of these feeling he tried to stay away from his brother tell it went away, he tried drowning himself in work but in the end he couldn't help but feel a stronger connection to his youngest brother more so then anyone else. He believes Chazz hates him for not being home half the time. Not being there to help him get through a nightmare or teach him any games. He had made the excuse that that's why they had a mother so she could do all these things with Chazz, he had never thought that one day she would leave their old man.

  
     Slade had turned his head and saw the clothes on the floor. "I should get those." He said to him self prying his body off Chazz's and to the clothes. Taking the shirt he folded it and put it on the table, he did the same thing with the pants, but when he got to the under wear. Something had confused him there was a dull stain on the front over the slit used for when they go to the bathroom. Their clothes were always clean, spotless, they had a maid that made sure everything was perfect. Slade brought the underwear to his nose, smelling the stain he frozen; he knew what this smell was. He dropped the pair and his head once again began racing, putting pieces together. Was what he was thinking correct? He didn't understand. Looking down the underwear had turned over and his eyes went wide, it was true. There on the back side was blood, it was dried but he knew why it was there.

  
     Slade looked over at his brother who had shifted slightly so his face was towards Slade's. He had to find out from Chazz what had happened before he walked into his father's study. Standing up he sat on the other couch and placed his head in his hands. He was going to have to wait tell Chazz woke up he didn't want to chance asking his father first, he knows how that would end, and that's not what he wants unless he was sure that what he was thinking was true, Chazz was raped.

  
Chapter End


	4. The Snow Melts

Chapter Four: When the Snow Melts

  
         Chazz had finally opened his eyes the fallowing afternoon. It seems the cold had really taken a toll on his body and he was extremely tired. Slade had spent that whole time, well besides a few bathroom breaks, sitting near Chazz waiting for him to open his eyes. Jagger had grown worried, but he too understood that Slade had felt as if this was his fault. He could see it in his older brother's eyes. They were hallow and shown no trace of warmth. He was contemplating, but what, Jagger did not know.

  
       Slade was preparing himself for the words to come. For what he knew he was going to hear out of Chazz's mouth and he wanted to be prepared to not shout of get angry or even burst out in tears because he could not protect his youngest brother. It did not show often but he cared for both his brothers, maybe Chazz a little more, but regardless he did not want them to ever be hurt by the outside or inside world. He said to himself when he saw both of his brothers into this world that he will protect them like an older brother was suppose too, but he failed. He failed and there was nothing he could do to turn back time and enter the room 20 minutes earlier to save Chazz and flee this house.

  
      This house truly was cursed, and Slade all too well how his father could be. He was never taken advantage of but he did get beat when things went wrong or he did something he wasn't supposed to. He wanted to hurry and grow up so his father couldn't tell him what to do, and that's what he did. But Chazz he wasn't grown up. He was still young and like fire through the snow there was no innocents left.

  
"…S-Slade?" The older man's head looked up with tears of joy gripping the side of his onyx eyes.

"I-I'm here." Slade rushed to the boys side. "Are you okay Chazz?" He asked looking down at the weak boy.

"You-you looked for meh-me?" Chazz gave a small smile. Slade smile at his question.

"Of course I love you." He said with no hesitation. Chazz didn't feel as if his brothers cared for him and this event changed that. He stared up at his brother and felt a flutter in his stomach, something that he has never felt in his short life. Chazz tried to push himself to a sitting position and with the help of Slades big rough hands it happened. The blankets rested in his lap and the warm air hit his bare chest. He felt a slight chill on his skin once it hit his sweat. "Here drink this." Chazz turned his head to a glass of water. Slade placed it in his hand and Chazz took a huge gulp before handing it back.

"Let me grab you a towel and you can take a shower okay." Chazz didn't argue, he really did need one. Slade stood up and left the living room to find Mizuki-chan.

  
      Chazz looked out the window to see that the snow had completely stopped and now shown with a sparkle under the sun. His eyes wondered to the floor and his onyx eyes landed on his clothes and there he saw his under garments messily on the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat and held back the tears that stung his eyes, fighting to fall. Some one knew, well at least had a guess, and he knew that whoever found the stain was going to ask if not now soon. Pushing himself out of bed he grabbed the clothes and crumpled them together. Finally realizing that he was naked he took the clothes with him and ripped a blanket off the couch, and ran out the living room and up the stairs.

  
     Slade walked back into the living room with a towel in hand. He looked around and fear filled him once again. "Chazz! Chazz!" He called looking around the living room and around the first floor. He didn't want Chazz to be lost. He didn't want to go out into the snow and look for him again and find him close to death again. He then ran up the stairs to check the second floor. He stood for a second thinking of the most reasonable place he would be and that got him calling himself an idiot for not checking Chazz's room in the first place.

  
     Half running down the hall way he came to Chazz's door and without knocking barged in. There on the bed lay Chazz under a black blanket that Slade guessed he took from the living room.

"Chazz there you are!" He announced walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Here Chazz I brought you a fresh towel, let me help you to the bath room okay."

  
    Chazz hid his face so his brother could not tell he was crying. He wanted so badly to confine in his brother but he found it rather difficult and refrained from saying anything. He didn't want to be the first one to make a move. The young teen felt a hand be placed on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Chazz I need to ask you something." There it was. So it appears that Slade was the one who saw the underwear and deep down Chazz was kind of happy that it was Slade. He knew that his eldest brother was there for him but he was always working or something and he never got the chance to let their relationship grow. Chazz loved his brother, maybe more than a brother. He didn't fully understand the emotions he felt. All he understood was that he wanted to be comforted and only by this man that sat with him on the bed. For about two years he knew that he wanted his brother to hold him, and to stroke his hair telling him it will be okay and that he will always be here when he needs him. Most of all though he wanted Slade to have done what their father had done to him. He wanted Slade to take his innocents in the gentle loving way he saw in movies. He wanted Slade's big hands to slide over his body and to brush over his soft pink nipples making then harden as a moan would escape his small lips. That though was now just a dream lost in a nightmare, but even then he knew that Slade would never have sex with him. They were Brothers and that's all they will remain.

  
"Chazz please you need to tell me, I don't want to make false accusations." Tears fell from Chazz's eyes as he forced himself to sit up. Chazz understood this too, he was going to have to tell Slade. He had no choice. It was either tell him willingly or have Slade force it out of him, and he didn't want to be hurt by someone he loves. Chazz let the blanket fall showing his smooth pale back. Gripping the blanket he moved it even more and that is when Slade gripped the boys' shoulders and spun his upper half to face him in an awkward turn. On the boy's hips was a pair of dark bruises.

"So it's true?" Slade asked chocking back the anger and sadness that filled the back of his throat. All Chazz would allow his body to do was let out a small squeak and shake his head. The tears were no longer under his control and again he let himself weep, but this time he had someone there watching him and caring for him. Slade grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him into his lap hugging him and comforting him. Slade reached a hand into Chazz's smooth black hair and his other wrapped around the boy bringing his naked body closer to his clothed one. Resting his head on top of Chazz's he thought about the next best course of action now that he was sure of what was going on. Chazz stayed there crying and feeling loved. He enjoyed being in his brothers arms and put all of his worries aside and basked in this moment. Slade pulled Chazz away from him just enough so he could look at the boys swollen eyes.

"Chazz listen to me, I want you to go take a shower and get on some clean clothes okay." Chazz didn't want to leave his brothers lap but he did need a shower and nodded his head.

"Oh-okay." Standing Chazz grabbed the towel and wit out looking back went into his connected bathroom.

  
      Taking this opportunity Slade stood from the bed and exited the room and headed straight down the hall way to his father's study were he felt that that's where the old bastard would be. Without knocking he entered the room to find his father sleeping. The old man's head rested on the desk well one hand laid near a bottle of what Slade presumed to be alcohol. Walking up to the man's desk he finally let his anger out. Gripping his dad's shirt collar he pulled the guy back so that he fell out of his chair on to the carpeted ground. Their father woke with a scream and yell of pain, rubbing away the pain he looked up at his son.

  
"What the fuck boy!?" He yelled pushing himself to his feet. Not giving the man a moment of rest Slade grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the book shelf.

  
"You fucking pig! Would did you think no one would have noticed!" The father gripped Slades hands trying to pull them away.

  
"Wha-what are you talking about? Let me go!" Slade's anger grew even more, he could not even explain the amount of hatred he felt for this lower 'life form'.

"Don't play dumb, you fucked Chazz! This will not be the end of it. You will pay for what you have done to him." Bringing his hand back Slade punched their dad in the face making him hit the ground hard. Slade spit on the man's withering body and then walked out of the room. Walking down the hall way back to Chazz's room he went right in and went to the boy's closet. Taking out a suit case he laid it on the bed and began to pile clothes in it. Just then Chazz stepped out of the bath room with a towel around his thin waist.

"What are you doing Slade?" Chazz asked walking up the man with a confused expression.

"Were getting g out of here love." He said handing Chazz a pair of comfy clothes and then zipping up the case. Chazz was in shock, was what he was hearing true and did Slade just call him love? Slipping on the clothes Slade grabbed the boys arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore." Slade gripped the younger teens chin and brought his mouth up to his own where he gave Chazz a soft caring kiss on the lips. Chazz's eyes went wide and his thoughts went racing.

     The feelings and sensations that flew through Chazz's body were new to him and made him light headed at the touch of his older brother. As he tried to register what was going on it was too late his brother broke the kiss and released his brother, moving back to the suit case. Chazz was in a trance, everything was happening way too fast for him to grasp. Before he knew it Slade had grabbed his hand and had the suitcase in the other and was out of his bed room down the stairs to the front door.

"Were you guys going?" Jagger asked coming out of the small living room.

"I'm getting Chazz out of here, I want you to stay and make sure that bastard stays here tell I call the cops." Slade ordered. Jagger looked at him confused, "What the hell is going on?" Jagger asked.

"I'll call you from the hotel and inform you but for now do what I told you." Jagger nodded his head, knowing there was no arguing with his brother. "Come on Chazz." Slade said as he turned to the door, but before they had the chance to exit the house they stopped to turn around and see an angered fat man at the top of the stair case.

  
"Where are you going with my wife!?" The delusional man yelled. Chazz moved behind Slade fearing the man who now staggered down the stairs. The sun was setting causing the shadow of the man flow behind him like the monster that was deep in him coming out to swallow anyone who gets near him.

"Give her back to me!" their father yelled running to Slade.

"You are insane you fucker that is your son, your son!" Slade pulled back his fist once again and punched the man. He fell backwards onto the floor and ceased to get back to his feet. Grabbing Chazz Slade left the house and the people in the care of Jagger.

  
~XOXOX~

      Slade had just got off the phone with Jagger and informed him what had been going on and told Jagger to call the police and that he will take Chazz in tomorrow to tell his part. Putting his cell phone down he returned to the queen sized bed that was next to another queen sized bed were Chazz laid under the blankets. Removing his shoes he pulled off his suit coat and the continued to take off his dress pants so that he was left in his light baby blue boxers and his clean white under shirt. Looking over at Chazz he could help but feel concern for him. He knew that he wasn't going to be the same anymore especially after something like this. He wanted to hold Chazz and tell him that everything will be okay and that he will be there to protect him, be there for him to cry on his shoulder, and be there for him to love him.

  
"You can if you want." Slade was confused for a second and looked over at Chazz.

"What?" He asked.

"You can love me." He said, "You shouldn't talk out loud if you don't want anyone to know." Chazz said and sat up allowing the blankets to fall to his lap. Slade turned his body to look at Chazz.

"What are you talking about Chazz I do love you." Chazz sighed and stood from his bed and gracefully walked over to Slade, his older brother. Standing in front of him Chazz wrapped his thin pale arms around Slades thicker neck. Leaning in close he half sat and half stood on his lap. Pressing his body to Slade's. Chazz whispered in his ear, "I rather have you." If Slade wasn't the cool character he was he would have blushed, but instead he wrapped his bigger arms around Chazz's small waist and held him close.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He could feel Chazz nod his head.

  
       Picking Chazz up he laid him on the bed and rested on top of him making sure not to crush his smaller body. Chazz had always wanted to be in this situation with his brother, and he had never expected to lose his virginity tell Slade took it. His father had ruined his ideal night, but for now he can forget about all of that and think of himself as the pure snow that falls on the first night of winter. A new slate in his eyes. He can be innocent and naïve for this moment and allow his oldest brother to take him. Wrapping his arms around Slade once more he pulled him in and Slade attacked his mouth with kisses. Long lasting ones that beat the small short one he received in the room. Chazz wrapped his legs around his brother's waist causing a little friction between his cock and his brother's hard member. Slade let out a groan and moved his mouth to Chazz's neck sucking and nibbling.Pulling away they both hurried to remove their clothes so that it was just skin on skin. Chazz moved his hands to tangle in Slades black hair.

"I love you Slade." Chazz said before he let out a loud moan as Slade attacked an innocent looking nipple making it a hard stub. Chazz let out a cute squeal and gripped Slades hair harder. Moving to the other one he did the same thing and then slowly trailed kisses down his stomach to Chazz's harden member and took him in his mouth. Chazz let out a moan and arched his back. At this rate he was going to cum, but before that happened Slade removed him from his mouth and moved his head back up to Chazz's. Slade hovered his lips above Chazz and stared into his lust filled eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked, Chazz nodded his head, "Go ahead." Slade nodded and inserted one finger inside Chazz's puckered hole. Chazz winced a little b

ut got use to it as Slade pumped it in and out in a slow motion. Inserting another one Slade began to scissor Chazz opening his hole even more, and before Chazz got use to the two fingers Slade inserted a third. Wincing at the pain Slade held off on the movement. "Sorry." He whispered kissing Chazz once more.

"Move." Chazz said. Slade obliged and moved his fingers making Chazz squirm under him in a cute and sexual way.

"Please, Slade." He begged. Slade knew what he wanted and deciding not to mean and tease the young teen he removed his wet fingers and positioned himself at the stretched entrance. Lowering his head he touched Chazz's nose with his own and moved his right hand to Chazz's hair gripping it lightly. Chazz wrapped his arms around Slade's neck gripping tightly bracing for impact.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Slade stated as he slowly pressed the head of his hardened member inside his youngest brother. He could feel Chazz tense under him and grip his back, causing marks from his finger nails. Holding off he allowed Chazz to relax before he continued , after a minute or so Slade's whole cock was in Chazz, and Chazz was panting and making soft quiet noses of pleasure.

"Sla-Slade move, I-I'm ready." Kissing Chazz's cheek he began to move slowly and increasing his speed with each trust. Chazz let out moans of pleasure and ecstasy. "You feel so good, so tight." Slade said closing his eyes and feeling himself go in and out of the young boy. "Fas-faster!" Chazz said gripping Slade harder. Slade began to move faster and then moved a hand down to grip Chazz's neglected member and began to pump it, running his thumb over the head. Chazz was on cloud nine and didn't want to come down. This was all he imagined it to be. This is what his first time was supposed to feel like, he wasn't supposed to be in pain but rather pleasure. He wanted to feel love flow into him with every thrust not hate and scorn for not being his mother.

"I'm, I'm going to cu-." Before Chazz could get out the words he shot his cum all over Slade's stomach and the sight of Chazz's beautiful porcelain face showing suck a sexy and teasing look Slade couldn't help but grip the boys hair and release his seed inside the boy, letting out a groan fallowing Chazz's satisfied moan.

        Slade fell to Chazz's side as not to hurt the boy and closed his eyes breathing hard. He felt Chazz press his body close to his and he reached a arm around the boy and pulled him close. Kissing his forehead he petted Chazz's hair in a comforting manner that made Chazz feel sleepy and tired.

"I love you Chazz." Slade said, "More than a broth-." He glanced down only to saw that Chazz had fallen asleep.

"I love you, your all mine now." His voice was softer and a small caring smile crossed his lips as he reached for the lamp and turned it off causing the room to go dark. Reaching for the blanket he threw it over him and Chazz and decided that they will clean themselves in the morning when they take a shower. Closing his eyes he pulled Chazz closer and allowed himself to fall asleep with his lover in his arms. And that fire that once ruined the snow began to heal with the new layer that came to cover it up and heal him.

  
The End


End file.
